Semiconductor light-emitting devices having a chip-size package structure in which a phosphor layer is provided on one side of a light-emitting layer and an electrode, a wiring layer, and a resin layer are provided on another side of the light-emitting layer have been proposed. However, these devices require high reliability for practical use.